


didn't you know love could shine this bright?

by kagome_angel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alliteration, Bakageyama (because it's cute), Bottom!Kageyama (kinda)???????????, First Time, Frottage, Hinata is such a sap, Hinata is very very much in love okay, Hinata loves compliments, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I seriously just sat down and started writing and could not stop until it was DONE, I've missed these boys, It isn't stated but they're third years here (still underage oops), It's been a while, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama makes Hinata bold, Kags loves compliments but gets embarrassed, M/M, Messy Boys, Please be gentle with me okay?, Please forgive any mistakes as I didn't really proof-read this, Porn with lots of FEELS, Quick and Dirty, Rain, Sex during the rain, Soft Kageyama Tobio, The ability to hold themselves back is non-existent at this point, They're both such saps really, They're meant for each other I don't care what anyone says, They've been dating for a few months, Top!Hinata (kinda)????, Very very mild restraining, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Yes I am still stuck in volleyball hell thanks, Yes this is porn but what were you expecting from me?, feely sex, stream of consciousness writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagome_angel/pseuds/kagome_angel
Summary: There’s the pitter-patter of rain on the roof, against the window.  There’s Kageyama’s breathing and there’s Hinata’s own—both have quickened.  There’s Kageyama’s pulse beneath his fingertips and there’s skin and there’s heat.





	didn't you know love could shine this bright?

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, I've missed them. 
> 
> Fills the prompt, "The First Time".
> 
> Title is from Owl City's "Deer in the Headlights".
> 
> For my Kags. <3

_You’re beautiful._ The thought comes, unbidden, tickling neurons, tripping along synapses, tumbling down and down. It’s a scratching in his throat, a scraping along his vocal cords, a smooth slide over his tongue. The words pass his lips just as easily and as readily as they had formed at the edges of his mind. Hinata can’t feel silly for saying it—it’s nothing more or less than the truth, to him. Simple and profound at once. 

Kageyama Tobio is the kind of beautiful that you feel down deep, in the marrow of your bones, at the core of your being. Hinata feels it constantly—it’s subtle at times, and at others, much more acute. In the present, it is very much the latter; how could he not notice what is on display, raw and vulnerable, bare and trembling (ever so slightly), right beneath him?

Cobalt blue eyes blink open and Kageyama blushes faintly. “Don’t,” he says, and he closes his eyes again, covering them with his hands. “Don’t talk like that.” It embarrasses him, Hinata’s blatant honesty. He’s not used to compliments, still (even though they’ve been dating for _three months_ ), but Hinata’s working on slowly changing that, not that he doesn’t enjoy his boyfriend’s flustered surprise every time he praises him in any way.

(Kageyama Tobio is the same Kageyama Tobio, on or off the court—in that respect, at least.)

Fingers curl around wrists and tug, and those eyes (he could drown in those eyes, he thinks, and he has, and always will) meet his again and Shouyou smiles. “It’s the truth, so get used to hearing it, okay?”

There’s a hint of teeth on lips that he’d just been kissing (and he wants to do that again, wants to keep doing that, thinks he could probably kiss Tobio for eternity, for every eternity that exists), but Tobio doesn’t argue, and Shouyou supposes that that’s as much of an acquiescence that he’s going to get. He’ll take it.

It’s a lazy Sunday afternoon; they’re at Kageyama’s house and Kageyama’s parents are out shopping, giving them a rare opportunity to be completely alone, just the two of them. There’s the pitter-patter of rain on the roof, against the window. There’s Kageyama’s breathing and there’s Hinata’s own—both have quickened. There’s Kageyama’s pulse beneath his fingertips and there’s skin and there’s heat. One kiss had turned into more, tentative touches had become more certain, purposeful, and yeah, they’ve fooled around before but it hadn’t gone this far. Everything is different, _more_ , and Hinata doesn’t want to slow down now, or stop. He can tell that Kageyama doesn’t want to, either, even though both of them are probably equally uncertain as to what to do at this point. It doesn’t matter, because they’ll sort it out together, and it’s going to be absolutely incredible (just as everything with Kageyama is).

A mundane day has become momentous in the blink of an eye, in that length of time it has taken what began as a sweet kiss to linger and to morph into something deeper, something full of heat and unrestrained desire.

“ _Tobio_.” Hinata breathes his name out on his next exhale and he shifts experimentally, rocking his hips. The sweet, sinful slide of skin against skin makes him moan, and Kageyama answers that sound with a groan, back arching, pulse beating staccato beneath Hinata’s fingers. 

“Do that again,” Tobio gasps and when Shouyou repeats the motion, Tobio moves with him, which amplifies the sensation. He has imagined this, something like this (with Tobio, always with Tobio), countless times. He realizes now that even the most vivid fantasy doesn’t even _touch_ this reality, what they have here and now, what they’ll have even more of in the future.

(Hinata will keep this – will keep Kageyama – forever. He feels this, _knows_ this, like he knows the exact moment to leap when Kageyama tosses to him. It’s innate. It simply is something that _is_ and _will be_.)

Just moving against him, with him, like this is so incredibly _good_. Shouyou’s cock slides into the crease where Tobio’s thigh meets his pelvis, hot and sweet, and he feels _Tobio_ too, just as hard as he himself, rubbing against him, and he wants to feel them _together_ so he shifts so that he can—there’s pre-cum and there’s throbbing and there’s velvet-soft skin and _god_ , how had they managed to _wait so damn long_ before doing something like this? Before doing _exactly_ this? 

Their bodies fit together perfectly. Shouyou relinquishes his hold on Tobio’s wrists in favor of clutching at his shoulders, and he mewls when Tobio’s hands find his hips and they grind together harder, faster; it’s dizzying and Shouyou can feel an orgasm building already—too much, too soon, but his hips don’t want to hesitate, don’t want to take it down a notch. _It’s been too long,_ his mind screams at him, unnecessarily, because he _knows_. Yeah, every touch, every kiss, every sidelong, secretive glance, every _I want this with you_ has led to this moment, and everything’s about to explode like fireworks, like the blinding light inside of him, like the sparks that ignite and travel up and down his spine again and again every single time they rock against each other.

“Good?” Kageyama asks, like he doesn’t _know_ , but it’s Kageyama so maybe he _doesn’t_. Blueblue _blue_ eyes are dark with heat beneath long lashes and Kageyama is watching him. Hinata wonders what he must look like, wonders if he looks as amazing to Kageyama as Kageyama looks to him. The prospect that he just might makes him _ache_. Kageyama is looking at him like he’s something to be cherished and also something to be utterly _ravished_ and that’s pretty damn perfect, if you ask Hinata.

He doesn’t trust his voice all that much right now so he just nods—yes, of course it’s good. It’s _incredible_. It’s Kageyama. It’s _them_. He isn’t ashamed. He isn’t embarrassed. He rolls his hips and he digs his nails into Kageyama’s skin. He worries briefly that it’ll hurt, that there will be crescent-shaped marks that sting, but Kageyama’s grip tightens and it’s _almost_ painful but it’s still sofuckinggood and that little worry melts away as their bodies continue to press, to push, and Hinata continues to climb, no slowing down, not at all.

It was supposed to be different, he’d thought, not supposed to be this sudden inundation of emotion and motion. He’d thought that they would’ve taken things slower, especially the first time. He’d thought that they would’ve been more careful, their movements more languid.

Shouyou dismisses what he had thought. They have time, after all. They have all the time in the world for exploration, for experimentation, for _slow and gentle_.

This is frenzied, frantic. Hot and heavy and quick and _dirty_ and perfect—so perfect and so characteristically _them_. They’ve always gone at their own pace, after all, and it makes absolute sense that the two of them would fall (apart) together into something like this after it’s been building between them for however long; it feels like it’s been building for longer than the months they’ve been together. It feels like it’s been building for longer than when they had their first encounter, back when they weren’t a team all their own but were opponents, haughty and determined to be _the best_. 

( _It feels like this has been building for a lifetime_.)

“Don’t know what I’m doing,” Tobio grunts, and the pull of those eyes, the look of reckless abandon within them, makes that heat low in Shouyou’s belly wind tighter and tighter, makes him climb higher and higher. Tobio is clinging to him and also helping him move; the feel of his cock gliding against Shouyou’s is something that Shouyou realizes that he’s been _starving_ for. 

“Yeah you do,” Shouyou husks. “You’re so close to making me come, Tobio.”

Kageyama inhales sharply and his hips buck hard; there’s the slick slide of skin on skin, there’s sweat and there’s more pre-cum and there’s Kageyama’s voice, gravelly and affected: “Me too. You’re amazing, Shou.”

(Tobio has never been great at giving compliments either, but oh, he is learning, and _oh_ what that does to Shouyou.)

Hinata’s heart feels like it’s in his chest and in his throat at the same time. He wants to tell Kageyama everything he feels; his fluttering heart forms the words _love_ and _mine_ and _always_ but his tongue and lips seem incapable of following through, and so he tries to show him with eyes and hands and the steady, quick, sharp thrusts of his hips.

One of Kageyama’s hands leaves his hip and wraps around their lengths, fisting them together, stroking in time with the rocking of their bodies, and the extra sensation proves to be too much (in the most amazing way) for Hinata – for both of them – and Hinata can feel the tension building to a rapid crescendo in his belly, knows his orgasm is immediately pending, and—

“Shou.” It’s a plea, that voice is all desperate intensity. There’s a hand on the back of his neck suddenly, and Hinata understands. He follows the pull and it changes the angle a bit, but it doesn’t matter because the instant his lips crash against Tobio’s is the instant in which he comes with a muffled near-sob and a few unsteady jerks of his hips. 

Tobio comes at the same time; Hinata can feel him twitching, pulsing, spilling against him. Tobio’s tongue is stroking his own and his fist is still pumping, milking both of them until the continued stimulation is too much and there’s nothing left. 

_Oh_ , Shouyou thinks, and it’s all he can muster. He collapses on top of Tobio and wants to giggle at Tobio’s little grunt but he can’t seem to manage anything but breathing right now. 

His head is resting on Tobio’s chest. He can hear his heartbeat. He can hear his own, too, loud in his ears. Their breathing is ragged. It’s raining harder outside, or at least it sounds like it is.

“We’re gross,” Kageyama eventually says, and this time, Hinata does manage a giggle.

“Mmm,” he replies, and it’s meant to be a sound of agreement, kinda. Objectively, they _are_ pretty gross. There’s sweat and cum between them, but it makes Hinata happy. There’s no one else that can make a mess of him like this aside from Kageyama. There’s no one else that he _wants_ to make a mess of him like this. _Ever_.

“Dumbass.” Kageyama’s fingers ruffle his hair lightly.

Hinata fires back with, “Bakageyama,” just because. He says it with all of the affection that he feels.

“We should get up.” If Kageyama’s trying to sound convincing, his performance falls flat. Hinata hates to have to tell him.

“Mmhmm.” Hinata loves the steady _thump thump_ of Kageyama’s heartbeat beneath his ear. He’s pretty certain that his own is beating in perfect synchrony. He finds Kageyama’s (messy, gross) hand and links their fingers together.

Neither of them moves for some time.

**Author's Note:**

> I REGRET NOTHING.
> 
> Thank you for dropping by. <3


End file.
